Your Not So Adverage Day
by The Fernster
Summary: <html><head></head>No Trouble Ever Really Happened In The Small Town Of Forks, Just Your Rare Break-In. But When Someone Is Murdered, It Leaves Everyone In A State Of Panic. Now What Does Bella And The Gang Have To Do With This...Sucky Summary...Please Read!</html>


'OLLO PEOPLE! I Just Hope You Enjoy The First Chapter!

* * *

><p><em>?POV<em>

_Music was blasting when I arrived at the party at Tyler's House. __**Why did I even come? I don't even like the guy. Oh well, free drinks. Come to mama!**__ I wasted no time, and immediately went towards the bar. _

"_Hit me with a shot of vodka!" I yelled over the noise. _

"_Got it!" A distant voice answered. _

_As soon as the drink was set down, I drank it back. __**Eff It. **__Then, I thought about the reason I was at this stupid party. Ugh. Why most my mother be so complex? Why can she never be pleased? Apparently not picking up a shirt will somehow land me in jail. I can hear her now. __**Girl! Why did you leave this shirt here! I'm sick and tired of you being a slob! You could end up in jail you know! I'm tired of picking up shirts, and tired of having a slob for a daughter. No man, could ever want a slob for a wife or girlfriend! Then you'll get depressed, and it would cause you to do stupid things! Then, you'll go crazy, and you'll go to jail! **_

_Sigh. _

_Sometimes my mother made no sense what so ever. _

"_Get me another!" I called out. _

_Pretty soon, I was on my 3__rd__ shot, and I was tapped. Time seemed to fly by, the dance floor was jammed, and people were passed out in different places. __**Maybe it's time for me to go. **__I thought. __**Nah. **_

"_Aye," I said, "Hook me up with a shot of Bacardi 8!" _

_After I drank the shot, I wondered around the party_

"_This party is epic," Mike slurred, "Tyler always throws the best parties!" _

"_I know." I replied._

_With Mike, in his drunken stupor, I knew anything could happen. Alcohol apparently gave him confidence, and loose lips. I walked away before he could say anything. _

"_Hey babe," Tyler greeted, "Enjoying the party?"_

_**No, I'm tired of guys hitting on me. **_

"_Yeah Ty," I said, "It's great!"_

_I decided it was time for me to leave. I bolted for the door, only to see Mike Newton standing there. __**Just my luck. **_

"_Hey Mike." I grimaced._

"_Look I didn't get to ask you before you ran off-"_

_I quickly cut him off before he could continue. _

"_NO Mike," I exclaimed, "I will never, EVER go out with you! Get it through your head!"_

_I glanced at the clock over Mike's shoulder. 1:30. __**Just enough time for me to get home. **__Before he could say anything else, I dashed out the door. _

_I could still hear the music blasting as I walked away from the house. I still had a buzz from all the alcohol I drank throughout the night. Streets were empty and houses were silent. The streetlights glared on the side walk, lighting up the way home. __**Gotta hurry up, I thought, curfews at two**__. _

_Just then, I remembered the short cut that I took when I was a freshman. I could practically hear my mother scolding me from taking that way at night. __**I've told you multiple times, that horrid short cut you children found is very dangerous. Yeah right, I mused, I've taken it plenty of times at night**__. _

_I ran along the side walk until I reached the entrance of the graveyard. Before I entered I took an elastic band off my wrist and pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail. The old jingle popped into my mind._

_**Old Mrs. Pegg,**_

_**Look for her name**_

_**Take a left **_

_**And then walk straight**_

_**Jump the wall **_

_**And follow the trail**_

_**Keep on walking **_

_**Duck under the rail**_

_**Your almost home **_

_**Safe and Sound **_

_**It's only a matter of minutes now.**_

_And with that, I walked in._

_The leaves crunched underneath my feet as I briskly walked through the grave yard. __**Gotta get home, **__I thought. I stuffed my hands further into my pockets as the cold air hit me. With the moon as a light I continued towards home. I saw Mrs. Pegg's grave and took a left._

"_One day I'll be older and wiser yeah, one day I'll be somebody's provider, yeah, one day I'm gonna be able to do, all of the little things that I'm been singing to you." Mindless Behavior sang. _

_I pulled out my phone and put it to my ear._

"_Honey, where are you?" My mom asked._

"_I'm on my way," I answered, "Bye mom, love you."_

"_I lov****" _

_Beep Beep Beep! _

"_Great, just great," I muttered, "dead battery."_

_I felt eyes on my back. Slowly, I glanced around the graveyard. Some graves looked fresh while others' were wore and faded. Eventually, I spotted a black cat sitting on a grave. It expression looked almost sad as it stared at me with its yellow eyes. I shook my head. __**It's gotta be that liquor making me see things,**__ I thought._

_A minute later, I was face to face with the wall. I climbed over not making as little sound as possible. Then checked to make sure my cheerleading outfit was still intact. As I began to walk I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly, scared as to what it may be, but I saw the outline of a person._

"_Oh my gosh, you scared me." I said to the person._

_I peered into the darkness trying to see who this mysterious person was. I could see a faint outline of a face. The person seemed to be grinning. _

"_Who are you?" I questioned. I was met with silence. __**Am I talking to myself? **_

_Sigh._

_I started to walk closer._

_Pain overtook my stomach as something pierced through my skin. I felt myself collapse. Another stab pierced my chest. I tried to look at the face of my attacker but the pain blinded me. I got a glimpse of the knife that was covered in my blood. The knife that I knew would end up killing me. _

_**I love you Mom,**__ I thought. _

_The pain soon became too much, but just as I succumbed to the darkness, I saw the knife coming down again. Everything went black_

* * *

><p><em>I Loves Me Some Drama...<em>

_Ollo' People! _

_I'm "Back"!_

_This is my first "official story" _

_Hope You Guys Enjoy!_

_Please Review! _

_I Need Some Feedback =D_

_Reviews are better then chocolate cake!_

_MysteryGurl33_


End file.
